


morning rituals

by ElasticElla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bigender Blaise, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7071073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mornings have become much simpler since Luna gave Blaise the ring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	morning rituals

**Author's Note:**

> first posted to lj [here](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com/679129.html)

Mornings have become much simpler since Luna gave Blaise the ring. Charmed to appear more pink on girl days, and more blue on boy days, ranging from pale shades near white to vivid enough to seem neon depending on how much Blaise is feeling. Some days fall in the purple range, and Blaise has no fucking clue- and thinking about their own gender always takes too long is far too arduous a task before breakfast. Those days, Blaise usually just puts on the uniform with pants, it feels more neutral. (Blaise made the mistake of saying that once around Pansy and Luna, got treated to a long rant about perceived androgyny by Pansy while Luna did the crossword backwards, giving appropriately timed _mhmms_. Draco had left halfway through, the traitor.)  
  
Anyways. The ring helps is the point, enough that Blaise can ignore how totally fucking cheesy it is. Instead of staring at their closet aimlessly for a half hour, Blaise checks the ring and gets dressed. Today is a pretty shade of rose, and there's a pair of new lace stockings waiting for her.  
  
Blaise is halfway to dressed- underwear, check, cute stockings, check, skirt, check, cute flats, check, shirt, mia- when Luna's slender hands sneak around her sides, lips pressed against her shoulder.  
  
“Morning sunshine,” Luna says, leaning up on her tiptoes to dot kisses up Blaise's shoulder and neck.  
  
“Hey,” Blaise says softly, turning around. “I thought you wanted to sleep in today?”  
  
Luna's nose scrunches up, “Some strigoi visited my dreams. I thought I'd be safer awake.”  
  
Blaise's eyebrows jump up at that, fingers probably not casually grabbing her wand. “Safer?”  
  
Luna's laugh is light and playful, fingertips tracing over her chest. “Don't worry, they're mostly confused and misunderstood creatures.”  
  
Real or not, the idea of magical maybe-dangerous beings lurking around her bedroom is a very effective mood killer. “To breakfast?” Blaise asks, breaking away and picking up a shirt.  
  
Luna looks down at her pajamas, a borrowed button up, and at her own clothes that could use a few freshening up spells. (Blaise doesn't even know how Luna managed to get so much mud on her robe, they had been together almost all of last night.)  
  
“You're welcome to borrow a uniform,” Blaise says, magically lengthening her hair. Today's a pixie cut kind of day, stops the spell fairly quickly. She's applying make up manually, still hasn't gotten the hang of doing make up spells on herself rather than others (mostly Pansy and sometimes Luna now).  
  
“You just want me in green,” Luna says from the bathroom, and Blaise's grin widens as she emerges in her clothes.  
  
“What can I say? It looks good on you.”  
  
Luna smiles, and with hooked pinkies, they head down to breakfast.


End file.
